Love Me if You Dare: The Proposal
by sadevotchka
Summary: A one shot to accompany my first story. Kyoya is back for Haruhi's graduation and has a surprise for her. I recommend reading my story Love Me if You Dare first!


_Well it may be years too late, but I made a one shot of Kyoya's proposal. I really hope you enjoy. It was written in about an hour. SaDevotchka_

* * *

Love Me If You Dare: The Proposal

The normally cool and collected Kyoya never fidgeted. I mean it was just unheard of. He was distracted all through Haruhi's graduation ceremony. He was completely surrounded by the cheers of family and friends, but he didn't hear anything. The only thing going through his mind was his plan for that evening. Never one to doubt himself, these new feelings were quite worrisome. He loved her yes, but they hadn't even seen each other in over a year. Would she think he was being to forward?

The celebration at the Ootori mansion was surprisingly low key. Haruhi was truly surprised. The only people in attendance were Kyoya's family, the host club, and of course her father. She couldn't have been happier.

"Well that didn't last very long," Haruhi muttered to herself as she watched her classmates dancing.

"You seem upset." Kyoya stood next to her observing the crowd. "I assure you, I'm just as surprised as you are. I had no idea that the twins were planning a party."

"I'm not upset. It's going to be the last time I see everyone for a while. New York is far after all." She gave him a lopsided smile as he wrapped an arm around her. He really did miss her this past year. It's easy for him to bury himself in his work and push certain thoughts to the back of his mind. Haruhi, however, was never far from his mind. He was pleased that she was happy about going to Columbia University. He had hoped he hadn't overstepped, by submitting an application for her.

They joined the rest of the host club on the dance floor minutes later. Haruhi wasn't much of a dancer, but this wasn't a ball. She decided to just let loose and have some fun. Tamaki twirled her around a bit before Hikaru and Kaoru sandwiched her causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. Mori of course saved her from their antics. Walking off the dance floor to catch her breath Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was no longer on the dance floor. He wasn't even in the room.

She had searched all over the house. Her father was no help. He was currently engrossed in a conversation about lipstick with Fuyumi, and Kyoya's father was discussing business with his other sons. Haruhi was walking down the hallway when she noticed that the balcony doors were open and the outdoor lights were on. She walked out onto the balcony hoping Kyoya would be there, but alas he was still nowhere to be found. Sighing, she leaned against the railing and looked up to the sky counting the stars. Haruhi looked out to the garden below when she heard the faint sound of music. It was completely different than the bass heavy dance music inside. That's when she saw it, placed inconspicuously on a small table in the middle of the garden. The beautiful flower tin. She really shouldn't have been surprised that Kyoya found the small crank underneath the tin. When you turned it, it played the most beautiful song. La Vie En Rose, Haruhi later found out.

She made her way out to the garden, wondering what Kyoya had planned. This had Kyoya written all over it. Haruhi had really hoped that Kyoya would be out here waiting for her, she felt like she was on a wild goose chase. She approached the table with the beautiful tin and reached for it. There in the middle of the garden surround by twinkle lights and flowers Haruhi opened the small tin, not knowing what to expect.

"Haruhi, our love may have started with a dare, but our life together will start with a promise." Kyoya reached for the ring that lay in the open tin. "I know we are young and there is so much more we both have to accomplish. You are my rock, my love and I promise you that I will always be someone you can count on. I promise to always encourage you and help you achieve your goals. I promise to always love you." He bent down on one knee, "Haruhi Fujioka, I dare you to marry me."

From the balcony cheers erupted from their friends and family, watching as the couple embraced.


End file.
